


Mute!Master

by YaoiGurl4Eva



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Mute!Master, Proctec!Doctor, The Drums - Freeform, Twin Hearts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGurl4Eva/pseuds/YaoiGurl4Eva
Summary: The Master regenerates into his blonde, black hoodie wearing self, but with one downside..





	1. Hiding Place

  The Master lay still as the ringing in his ears that overrode the drumming had finally started to subside. Carefully, he opened one eye; the other, following suit. He reviewed his surroundings fully, taking in every detail. 

  He then started to sit up. He's in what looked like an abandoned construction site. He looked down at himself. He noticed that he was wearing a black hoodie, with a red shirt underneath, along with some black jeans. He didn't really mind it, it was comfy, so he didn't make a fuss. Slowly, he began to stand. His head was spinning. 

   _'Vertigo.'_ he thought. Steadying himself by leaning on an olde pole, he tried to remember how he'd gotten here. It took him a while, but he eventually got there. He remembered he'd basically just regenerated. 

  He then thought about the last time he regenerated. He remembered how different his voice had sounded then. He wondered if it'd be any different now..

  "...."

   _'That's odd.. I could've sworn I just moved my mouth.. let me give it another go..'_ The Master thought. 

  "...." Once again, nothing but silence. 

_'No! .. This can't be happening! The drums! The sounds of me talking would drown them out! What in the Hell am I going to do now—'_ His thoughts were interrupt by something moving within the shadows. 

  "Oi! Is someone there? Answer!" Shouted an all too familiar voice. 

_'Shit! It's the Doctor! No! Not now!'_ Thought the Master. Quickly, he had decided that hiding in the huge cement pipes near him would suffice for now. Unfortunately, the Doctor had heard him. 

  The Master didn't dare to even breathe at this point as he hid from the Oncoming Storm. 

  "I could've sworn I heard something move just now.." he heard the Doctor mutter to himself. 

  As if fate were betting against him, which it proabably was, the Master's hand had slipped from its resting position, giving him a nasty cut. 

  Quickly, the Master recoiled deeper into his hiding place. 

  "Hello? C'mon then! Answer me! C'mon!" The Doctor shouted, sounding much closer this time. 

  Disregarding his bleeding hand, the Master dared not to ~~speak~~ breathe. 

  Then, out of nowhere, an idea had found its way into the Matser's mind..

_'I don't need to talk to him.. I could just scare him away—'_ The Master thought, but was once again cut off by a loud gasp. 

  His eyes snapped up, and came into contact with another pair..a pair that belonged to..

..The Doctor..


	2. Recoil and Carress

  The Master gulped hard, and his breath had caught in his throat. 

  The Doctor visibly stiffened, which meant that he could still be scared..or at least, that's what the Master thought..

  Gaining some courage, the Master started to rub his hands together, creating an overload of electrons to create electricity within his hands in order to shoot at the Doctor if nessecary. 

  "..You.." Said the Doctor, his voice low and a bit too calm..

  A spark emitted from the Master's hands, and the Doctor tensed. He put his palms up in surrender, and inched back some. Their eyes remained locked onto each other in an intense stare.

  The Master's eyes showed warning and were solid with cold, hard, confused aggression. 

  The Doctor's eyes were pleading and careful; cautious and gentle. 

  More sparks came from the Master's hands, which were gaining friction heavily and quickly. 

  "Okay, okay.." The Doctor said carefully. "Calm down now, Master. I'm not here to bring you any harm.." he continued. 

  The Master flicked his eyes behind the Doctor for a fraction of a second before returning to meet the orher's eyes again. 

  The Doctor knew that that meant that he had to back up, so he did. 

  The Master sighed, and relaxed a majority of his overly tended muscles. He contemplated actually coming out from within his hiding spot to confront the Doctor..

  "..Master? ..Are you alright? You can come on out now.. I just want to know if you're okay.." The Doctor said, all too kindly for the Master's liking..

  So much so, that the Master became frustrated, and punched the rough, rounded walls of the cement pipe. 

  His enraged confusion was then amplified by the sound of the drumming returning from period of being muddled and tuned out by the Doctor's voice..

  The Master then banged the back of his head against the walls as well..


	3. Tired and in Pain

  "Are you alright in there..?" The Doctor asked from where he stood. 

  If the Master could, he'd tell the Doctor to piss right off..

  "..Master.." The Doctor started carefully, so as not to upset the other Time Lord. "..Master, I'm coming back in, alright..?"

 _'Don't you fucking dare!'_ The Master thought angrily. Quickly, he rubbed his hands together and shot a beam of lighting through the only opening in the pipe, which was in the Doctor's general direction. 

  The Doctor jumped back in surprise. 

  "Okay - okay.. no entry.. I got it.." The Doctor said, mostly to himself, but also so that the Master knew that he understood what he meant. 

  With his mind focusing on everything else, the Master could hardly feel the tingling and the stinging of his wounded and bleeding head and hand. 

  He saw through slitted eyes as the Doctor's lanky legs moves and shifted. He was probably saying something, but the only thin guy the Master could hear now..was the persistent drumming in his head. It was getting louder and louder by the second. 

  He saw the lanky man's legs bend down until they stopped and the two men stared at each other again. 

  Frustrated with it all, the Master shot another beam of electricity at the Doctor, which he narrowly avoided..

  ..but there was no sound..

  ..well, other than the rhythmatically overwhelming quadruple beating of the drums that is..

  The Master winced hard in pain and kept twitching his neck in odd positions. There were tears in his eyes made up of confusion, frustration, anger, and many other weak but true emotions. 

  He could see that the Doctor was trying to tell him something, but no sounds ever made it to the Master's ears.

  Out of nowhere, the Master suddenly felt extremely light headed. He then saw the Doctor climb inside of the large pipe with him, and the Master weakly put up his hands as if he were about to shoot the Doctor with another wave of electricity. The Doctor ignored him, and grabbed the Master's uninsured hand, and pulled him out of his hiding place. 

  By then, the Master had decided that now was a good time to stop struggling against the Doctor, and that perhaps he could somehow find a way to help him. He let the Doctor cradle him in his arms. 

  Being so close to the Doctor, the smaller Time Lord could hear the beating of the skinny man's twin hearts, and the Master winced hard, tightening the grip he didn't even know he had on the Doctor's shirt.

  ..Tears were now rolling down the Master's face..

  ..Using his thumbs, the Doctor started to wipe them away..


	4. Breaking the News

    The Master soon passed out, and the Doctor was slightly relieved.

  As the Master slept, the Doctor carried him off to the TARDIS, who had some opinions about letting him in. The Doctor reassured that the Master wouldn’t cause too much trouble. He then placed him in an infirmary he asked the TARDIS to whip-up.

    Once the Master was inside, the Doctor did his job as a doctor, and he patched him up. After he’d done that, he had decided that it’d be best if the Master didn’t have his powers - or at least for the time being.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

    When the Master finally woke up, which was about a day later, he found himself laying in a bed. At first, it was comforting, and then he panicked - quickly scrambling into the corner that the bed was in.

    His mind raced as he tried to figure out where he was.

     _‘The Doctor, the fucking Doctor..! Where’d he put me?! Did he leave?! ..or am I trapped..? Wait.. am I in the fucking TARDIS?!’_ The Master’s mind rambled.

    Then, he heard a door click, and his eyes shot towards the door he didn’t know was there. His eyes were locked on the door. He watched intently as the door’s handle turned, and the door opened.

    The Doctor stepped inside cautiously and quietly, watching the Master calmly and caringly.

    “You’re awake. That’s good. How’re you feeling?”

    The Master only stared at him, his eyes guarded.

    The Doctor took a step closer to him, and he quietly and slowly shut the door.

    The Master watched him sharply, his mind only further questing the Doctor’s possible intentions for him.

    “Are you okay?” The Doctor tried again.

    The Master swallowed hard as he stared at him still. He clenched his jaw tightly.

    “Master..?” The Doctor continued to try and get some sort of response other than the fearful and threatening ones that he’d been receiving.

    The Master slowly moved his hands, and he eventually put them together. He started rubbing them to gain friction - which he got, but it wasn’t the kind that he was looking for.

    The Doctor watched the other’s eyes widen as nothing happened.

    The Master’s eyes snapped up at him questioningly, clearly alarmed.

    The Doctor sighed quietly through his nose and glanced nose at his shoes briefly.

    The Master started to slowly come from his curled up position in the corner, getting on his knees and moving closer to him, slightly turning his head and raising knit brows, looking at the Doctor for an explanation - desperately hoping that it wasn’t what he thought it was..

    “It’s only for the time being..” the Doctor said, knowing that he wouldn’t exactly take that news too well.

    The Master’s face dropped.

    “I’m sorry.” The Doctor said. “I am. But you understand why I had to.”

    The Master’s hands slowly moved up to rake his fingers through his now blonde hair, gripping and tugging on it. He stared at the ground, his eyes incapable of staying still.

    The Doctor cautiously moved closer to him.

    “Master..?”


	5. A Caged Dog Can Still Bite

    The Master sat on the edge of the bed, his knees tucked into his chest and his arms covering his head.

    “Master..” the Doctor said softly. “It’s alright. You’re safe here.”

    The Master picked up his head slowly, glaring at the Doctor sharply.

    ' _ **Safe?** '_ The Master thought.  _'Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Don’t you dare. Not to me, Doctor.'_ He spat his name in his head.

    “What’s wrong, Master?”

    _'That! Fucking stop it! Don’t baby me like all your other Earthly play-things, Doctor! Give me my powers back or so help me I’ll - '_

    The Doctor sighed softly and somewhat flatly. The Master blinked. He clenched his jaw and grit his teeth. His fists were tight and slightly shaking.

    “You can’t do anything, Master.” The Doctor said, noticing his demeanor.

    Something within the Master snapped at that. He went completely still.

    “Master?” The Doctor quickly asked, growing worried. “Master, are you alright?”

    “....”

    “Master??” He tried again before slapping him.

    The Master blinked. The Doctor held his face in his hands gently. His eyes searched the Master’s face.

    “Master..?”

    The Master’s eyes blankly met the Doctor’s concerned ones.

   He didn’t say anything - neither of them did for several minutes.

   Then, the Master suddenly punched the Doctor in the face, hard. The Doctor fell back with a yelp, and the Master took the opportunity to run to the door, unlock it, and run out of the room.

    Once he found his way to the TARDIS’ control panel, he grinned wickedly.

    He rushed to the doors, and flung it open and stepped out and nearly fell out of blue phonebooth. What saved him was the Doctor’s hand gripping the Master’s hood and the back to his hoodie.

    The Master’s eyes were wide before they turned annoyed. The Doctor pulled him back into the TARDIS.

    The Master crosses his arms and scowled at the open space filled with stars and colour which he nearly fell into.

    He glanced at the Doctor. His lip was split. The Master chewed his lip as he stared outside the doors.

    “What the Hell were you thinking?!” The Doctor went off. “You nearly fell into open space!”

    The Master rolled his eyes uncaringly and sighed in annoyance.

    “Master, please.” The Doctor sighed as well. He sounded tired.

    The Master glared at him from the corner of his eye.

    “Master, please.. talk to me. I’m not angry.” The Doctor tried.

    The Master’s eyes grew more narrow.

    _‘Who the fuck was he?! Was he supposed to be worried if he was angry or not?! The fucking audacity!’_

    The Master’s jaw tightened and his hands were fists again.

   And once again, he punched the Doctors’s face, hard..


	6. Can't Run From the TARDIS

  "Master, you can't just hide away in there forever. You're going to have to come out eventually." The Doctor said, his cheek pressed against the door.

  _'Yeah fucking right..'_   The Master thought sourly. _'Just fucking watch me.'_

  "Master, please. It's been hours."

  What? - Did he seriously have the nerve to fucking _miss_ him or something??

  "Master, c'mon. Talk to me."

  The Master grit his teeth. How could he be this dense and insensitive?? Surely the fucking _Doctor_ knew about what ever was preventing him from speaking his mind.

  "Master?"

  How was he supposed to communicate to him??

  The Master sighed hard and pouted grumpily.

  He tapped the back of his head against the door with his eyes closed as he pondered his predicament. Then, out of nowhere, he found that the door was no longer there, and he started falling backwards. He gasped and his eyes widened as he instinctively reached out for something to hold on to.

  Luckily, the Doctor was there to catch him from behind. The Master looked startled, and blinked before shoving the other Time Lord away from him.

  “Are you okay, Master?” The Doctor asked him, those big, brown eyes boring concerned holes into the Master.

  The Master glared at him before shoving his hands in his hoodie’s big pocket and starting to walk off in the opposite direction of the Doctor.

  “Hey, hang on a minute, Master!” The Doctor called after him before rushing over and placing both hands on the Master’s shoulders as he stood in front of him.

  The Master tightened his jaw and looked away from the Doctor, seemingly far more interested in inspecting the TARDIS’ walls and doors and whatnot than even considering what ever the Doctor had to offer him.

  “Why're you so grumpy? Hm?”

  “....”

  “Oh, c’mon now, Master. Talk to me. Please.”

  The Master scoffed and dropped his head before picking it back up. He ran his tongue along the back of his bottom lip hard. He shook his head.

  “What? Master, please, just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it.”

  The Master knit his brows together and raised them.

  _‘Oh please.’_ The Master thought as he rolled his eyes and sighed.

  “Master.”

  “....”

  The Doctor sighed this time.

  “I’m starting to wonder if you even _can_ speak..” the Doctor murmured.

  The Master then rammed his head against the Doctor’s own, and he stumbled to the floor. The Master huffed before stepping on the Doctor as though he was a rug. He continued to walk to wherever seemed the farthest away from the Doctor.

  The TARDIS seemed to have had enough of this, as she made a room enclosing the Master completely.

  The Master blinked and quickly looked around.

_‘What the fuck?!’_

He then started to pound on the walls, silently demanding that the TARDIS release him immediately.


	7. Oh Entirely Fuck You

  The Doctor was confused when he couldn't find the Master after a turn in a corridor, but he could hear pounding, and followed it to the source. He searched the wall and tried to find a door, walking down hallways and such, but had no such luck. He then looked up, murmuring to himself. 

  "Oh, so this is  _your_ doing then, is it? Clever. Very clever." He whispered to his TARDIS, running his hand down the wall.

  On the other side, the Master was doing everything besides giving praise for his entrapment.

   _'Fucking - Why?? Why the fucking Hell?! Let me go you fucking cunt!! Fuck!!'_ The Master berated within his skull. That only made the TARDIS shrink the room by a couple feet. Great. Fucking. Great.

  The Doctor raised a brow at this, and asked the TARDIS to kindly let him go. She didn't like the sound of that. He was annoying and bothersome; why would she let him go?? 

  "Yes, yes, I know he can be a pain, but he's scared and alone. And keeping him isolated in a small space isn't going to help much, is it?" The Doctor reasoned. "Please?"

  The Doctor could feel the TARDIS sigh almost, as she created a door in front of the Doctor. He smiled and thanked her, gently patting the wall beside the door before turning the knob and walking inside. The Master almost didn't hear the Doctor come in, being too busy with trying to smash his way out of this seemingly titanium box. The Doctor approached slowly and cautiously, as he did many hours before. 

  "Hello again, Master." He said gently, a small smile on his face to seem non-threatening. "Please refrain from damaging anything during your stay if you can."

  The Master turned around quickly, startled. He looked at the Doctor and then at the door he apparently never noticed. No, he  _definitely_ didn't remember a door being there. If there had been one, he sure as Hell would've used it! His brows furrowed and his jaw tensed as he forced himself to stand up straight and cross his arms in a collected manner.

  The Doctor quietly smiled a little bit more. At least he could restrain himself and seem somewhat composed. That was good. The Master glared at him all the while.

  "What?  _I_ didn't make this happen." The Doctor said, almost sounding offended, placing a hand on his chest and making an incredulous face at his mute friend. "Honestly now, Master. Surely you still have enough sense in you to realize that I wouldn't do this."

  The Master sighed impatiently, his fingers tapping on his upper arm out of irritation. The Doctor sighed as well. How was he to get through to him? Especially like this?

  Then the Doctor had an idea.

  "You must be starving, eh, Master? Come, why don't we eat something? You can choose. My treat." He offered, rocking on his heels a little.

  He didn't mean to, but the Master's face showed intrigue at his proposition. The Doctor smiled, his teeth showing. The Master made a face nearing a pout.

  His stomach rumbled against his wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFC SORRY GUYS!! SCHOOL IS SHIT AND EVERYTHING IS SHIT I'M SHIT AND SHIT IS JUST BEING SHIT!!
> 
> SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT!!


End file.
